Unexpected
by Kaarina Helvete
Summary: THIS IS CRACK HOMG. IT IS ALSO YAOI LEMON. Do not read if you don't like boyxboy, explicit sexual interaction, or horrible crack pairings that are thought of in a maximum or three seconds. Oh also they are underage. Roxas/Hope Lemon


First of all, I am so, so sorry. Second of all, I am laughing to freaking hard right now. Third of all, this is lemon, and yaoi, and crack, so... If you are uncomfortable with explicit sexual themes then don't read it. Also if you are uncomfortable with horrible crack pairings that people think of in a matter of seconds, don't read. Not to mention the punchline... I apologize, but it had to be written.

This here be a crossover too. Even more offensive. Tell me what you think of my first lemon huh? I would very much like reviews. Thanks.

Also why am I writing this instead of something much more awesome and amazing, like my Denzel fic, or that Rufus one? I dunno, I felt like it. Enjoy.

EDIT: STUPID PAGE BREAKS RRGH. I fixed it.

* * *

Roxas gave a wily smile as he pressed the younger boy up against the wall. The boy, only slightly smaller than him, whimpered with wide eyes as Roxas leaned forward and claimed his lips. Roxas smirked as the smaller boy squirmed weakly, and opened his mouth. Roxas stole an opportunity to explore the boy's mouth, causing the boy to squirm even more.

He broke off, tugging on the boy's lower lip with his teeth. The boy stopped squirming when he realized it was pointless to struggle, as Roxas had both arms pinned at the moment. Roxas was stronger than he was. Heat surged through Roxas' body as he breathed into the boy's ear.

"Hope... you taste good..."

Hope blushed harder, his face almost red. He didn't want this, not here. Not in the hallway...

But he didn't really have a choice. Roxas took a risk and let go of one of Hope's arms, bringing it down and under the boy's shirt. Hope gasped at the touch. Should he run away? He wanted to run, so desperately. It was killing him, but he couldn't run. He was rooted to the spot by Roxas' touch. His eyes widened in fear as Roxas' hand groped lower, and lower.

He whimpered when Roxas' hand met with his soft member. Roxas merely smirked, and stroked him gently as he gasped. "Is it good? I've only done this once before." Hope trembled under his touch, but didn't answer. Unless you count whimpers as an answer.

Hope could feel himself becoming hard. The thought terrified him. This had never happened to him before, and yet... He found himself unable to run away. It terrified him, and yet he was _enjoying_ it, to an extent. He didn't want to believe that he would submit himself like this, to a complete stranger. But apparently he would, because he was.

Roxas felt the member grow in his hand, and he played with the head just for kicks. What he got was a quiet moan, one that Hope might have been trying to stifle. But of course, Roxas was just way too good with his hands to allow that. His hand circled around Hope's cock, and he began to run it up and down the shaft. He wanted it to be gentle at the beginning, since he had a lot more in store for the silver-haired boy in a moment. He was rewarded with quiet moans, and raspy breathing. Hope was trembling, his body tensed and his arms straight down at his sides. Roxas Pressed his body up against his victim's and nipped at his ear, breathing hard.

Hope was confused when Roxas pulled away, then dropped to his knees. While his mind was trying to understand what had just happened, he felt his pants being ripped down, and an overwhelming heat engulf his member. His eyes shot open, and he had to keep himself from crying out. He looked down, slowly, and finally wrapped his mind around what was happening.

Roxas' tongue was playing with the head. He then took Hope's hard cock back into his mouth and gently sucked, his head bobbing back and forth. He lifted his gaze to view the terrified look in Hope's eyes. his own face flushed. He was getting hard, himself, and he didn't know how much longer he could take such torture. However, he wanted to see that look in Hope's eyes as long as he could. He couldn't get enough of that cute, innocently petrified look that he himself could never muster. He almost envied the silver-haired beauty as he wrapped his tongue around as far as it would go.

This was like nothing Hope had ever felt before. Sure, he had been aroused, but he had never really gained any pleasure from it. This intense feeling was frightening, and also the most amazing he had ever felt. His heart pounded harder in his chest, but not because he was afraid. The fear was being overtaken by the extreme pleasure flooding through his body. He couldn't look down as Roxas anymore-the older boy's flushed stare and half-lidded eyes made him want to explode. His head tilted back as the tension in his body became uncontrollable. He closed his eyes, and his mouth hung open, hot, raspy breaths emanating from deep within him. He felt for something to hold onto, but the wall provided nothing. His legs burned from pushing back into the wall for so long. He hardly noticed.

Roxas breathed hot air, covering his cock in a fiery blanket of ecstasy, and his tongue hit an especially sensitive nerve. Hope's eyes shot open again and he cried out uncontrollably. The heat building up inside of him was too much. He couldn't hold it all. But he didn't want to let go of it, either. It was the best torture he had ever experienced.

Roxas decided to end the boy's suffering, and he took Hope into his mouth as far as he could go, moaning at the same time. The combination of Roxas' hot mouth and that seductive moan sent him over the edge. The heat and plasure explodes inside him, and he yelled out in agonizing bliss as he emptied himself into Roxas' mouth.

It was as that moment that Roxas thought about the situation. He thought of how hilarious it would be if Hope's friend Lightning, or better yet, Vanille walked in right at that moment (he knew these people because he had stalked Hope for a week before, yeah). He heard Hope's melodious voice cry out as if he were singing to the gods, and he thought of how singing in response to a blowjob would be downright unexpected. It wouldn't even make sense. So he laughed.

And then he coughed, because it isn't good to laugh with semen, or any kind of liquid, in one's mouth. And then, the hilarity of the moment made him laugh even harder.

Then semen squirted out of his nose.

Poor Hope was at a loss as to why this stranger-his name was Roxas, apparently-had suddenly started laughing so hard, and was now choking on his semen. He cried when Roxas stopped moving, for he had suffocated on his seed.

That thought made Roxas keel over and laugh until his sides split open, even in death.


End file.
